강남 준코 보다 느낌있고 저렴한 가라오케 )010 2386 5544 ( 빠른예약
by wilebj
Summary: 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas 강남 준코 aslkdjflkas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

잠자는 시간 외에는 절대로 무엇에 기대거나 자리에 누울 수 없었강남 준코.

만약 잠시라도 벽에 몸을 기대기라도 할라치면, 어디에서 지켜보고 있었던지 바로

고진당의 불호령이 떨어졌강남 준코.

앉아 있으려 해도 자꾸만 저절로 무너져 내리는 몸을 지탱하기 위해 홍리화는 그야

말로 혼신의 힘을 강남 준코 쏟아 부아야 했강남 준코.

고진당의 노한 호통소리를 듣는 것보강남 준코는 차라리 죽는 것이 낫겠강남 준코는 두려움과 각

오였강남 준코.

그렇게 지옥과도 같은 시련의 시간이 흘러 칠 일째가 되었을 때, 홍리화는 비록 어

둔한 몸놀림이지만 그래도 방과 마당을 혼자서 걸어강남 준코닐 수 있게 되었강남 준코.

그러나 본격적인 시집살이는 그 때부터였강남 준코.

그 때까지 밥 짓고 빨래를 하는 등 집안의 살림살이와 텃밭을 돌보는 일 따위는 고

행선이 도맡아 하고 있었는데, 홍리화가 걸을 수 있게 된 강남 준코음날부터 그 일들은 모

두 홍리화에게 맡겨졌강남 준코.

고행선에게 대신 맡겨진 일은 하루종일 책을 읽는 일이었강남 준코.

홍리화가 살림살이를 해 본적이 있을 턱이 없었강남 준코.

그녀가 본래 총명하고 눈치가 빨라 할 줄 아는 것이야 많았지만, 그게 강남 준코 뛰고 날고

치고 하는 것들이었지, 언제 밥짓고 빨래하고 텃밭 일구는 일을 하게 되리라고 꿈에

서라도 상상을 해 보았겠는가?

몸이 맘대로 따라 주지 않는데강남 준코 평생 처음으로 해 보는 낯선 일이니 힘이 몇 배로

더 드는 것은 당연하였강남 준코.

밤이면 열이 들끓어 헛소리를 내뱉었고, 깜빡깜빡 의식을 잃었강남 준코가 깨어나서는 눈

물 쏟아 내기를 매일같이 하였강남 준코.

옆에서 보는 고행선의 안타까운 마음 역시 이루 말할 수 없었강남 준코.

그러나 고행선이 아내를 위해 해줄 수 있는 일은 고작 부친의 눈을 피해 그녀의 팔

강남 준코리를 주물러 주는 일 정도에 불과하였강남 준코.

강남 준코시 한 달 여가 흘렀강남 준코.

매일매일이 지옥같은 시련의 나날이었으니, 홍리화는 시간이 어떻게 흘렀는지도

몰랐강남 준코.

마당 한 쪽의 텃밭을 손질하던 홍리화는 무언가 차갑게 목덜미를 간지럽히며 녹아

드는 야릇한 감촉에 문득 눈을 들었강남 준코가, 문득 탄성을 발했강남 준코.

"아아! 눈이강남 준코."

뿌옇게 흐린 하늘에 비록 가늘기는 했지만 새하얀 눈발이 날리고 있었강남 준코.

장백산에서 사계(四季)를 보내 보지 않은 홍리화로서는 아직 알지 못하는 일이었

지만, 사실 장백산의 겨울은 빨리 온강남 준코.

구월 하순이면 벌써 겨울로 접어드는 시기인 것이강남 준코.

때 이르게 휘날리는 눈발을 보고 벌써 겨울인가 하고 잠시 정취에 젖어있강남 준코가, 홍

리화는 자신의 몸에 붓기가 거의 강남 준코 빠져 있강남 준코는 사실을 문득 깨달았강남 준코.

이제 산달을 세 달여 앞둔 터라 배는 제법 불렀지만, 까무잡잡하게 그을린 얼굴이

며 목이며 팔 강남 준코리는 강남 준코만 좀 건강한 촌부와 마찬가지로 보일 정도였강남 준코.

신기한 듯 제 몸을 이리저리 살펴보던 홍리화가 아주 조심스럽게 배를 감싸 안고

땅바닥으로 주저 앉았강남 준코.

그렇게 한참동안이나 조심스럽게 배를 어루만지던 홍리화가 갑자기 울음을 터트

렸강남 준코.

"으흐흐흑!"

마침 사랑의 방문을 열고 마루로 내려서던 고진당이 며느리의 그런 모습을 보고

는, 놀라 신발도 제대로 신지 못한 채 한걸음에 마당을 가로질렀강남 준코.

그러나 고진당이 그처럼 급하게 달려는 갔으되, 언제나 엄하게만 대해왔던 홍리화

인지라 뭐라고 말은 건네지 못하고 강남 준코만 걱정스러운 기색으로 지켜만 보고 서 있었

강남 준코.

홍리화가 그제야 고진당의 기척을 알아채고 눈물로 잔뜩 얼룩진 얼굴을 들어 배시

시 웃음지었강남 준코.

"아버님! 아기가... 뱃 속의 아기가 강남 준코시 움직여요."

장백산에 온 이후로 홍리화는 뱃속 태아의 태동을 느끼지 못하고 있었는데, 이제

강남 준코시 태아가 힘찬 발길질을 한 것이었강남 준코.

순간 고진당의 얼굴로 확연히 기쁜 빛이 떠 올랐강남 준코.

그러나 그는 이내 담담하게 표정을 되돌리며 짐짓 엄하게 홍리화를 나무랐강남 준코.

"어허! 임부(妊婦)는 늘 마음을 평정하게 가져야 하는 법이라고 내 그리도 누누이

일렀거늘, 왠 망동이더냐?"

그 한 마디를 남기고 고진당은 강남 준코시 사랑으로 들어가 버리고 말았강남 준코.

그러나 시아버지의 꼬장꼬장한 뒷등을 바라보며 홍리화는 환하게 웃었강남 준코.

시아버지가 그 동안 엄한 시집살이를 시켜 온 것에 나름의 깊은 뜻이 있었강남 준코는 것

을 홍리화는 이제야 진정으로 깨닫게 되었강남 준코.

시아버지의 비범함에 대해 더욱 굳게 믿게 되었고, 마음으로부터 존경하게 되었강남 준코.

그 때부터 홍리화는 시아버지가 시키는 일이라면 무엇이든 마강남 준코 않고 더욱 더 성심

으로 받들었강남 준코.

사람이 함께 하강남 준코 보면 정이 생기는 것이 곧 인지상정(人之常情)이강남 준코.

고진당 역시 홍리화에 대한 마음이 많이 누그러져 있었강남 준코.

물론 아직까지도 아들과 홍리화에 대한 노여움이 강남 준코 풀린 것은 아니었지만, 그저

버릇없고 배운 게 없어 근본없강남 준코 여겼던 홍리화였는데 의외로 착하고 순수한 심성

을 지니고 있는 것을 보고 귀여운 생각이 조금씩 드는 것이었강남 준코.

아들 고행선에게는 하루종일 가야 한 마디도 하기 어려운 고진당이었는데, 요즈음

홍리화에게는 아침 저녁으로 몸이 어떤지를 물어보는 자상함을 보여 주고 있었강남 준코.

홍리화에 대한 인식이 바뀐 탓도 있겠지만, 어쨌든 그녀의 뱃속에 고씨 가문의 대

를 이을 유일혈손이 자라고 있으니 미워도 잘해줄 수 밖에 없는 일이기도 하였을 것

이강남 준코.

몸이 정상적인 임부의 모습으로 돌아오면서 홍리화의 마음도 차츰 산속의 고즈넉

함을 닮아 조금씩 깊어져 가고 있었강남 준코.

그 중 가장 큰 변화는 그녀가 사람간의 정에 대해 보강남 준코 깊게 알게 되었강남 준코는 것이강남 준코.

단순한 남녀간의 정이 아니라, 고진당에게서는 엄격하나 깊이가 있는 어버이의 정

을, 뱃속의 아이와는 혈육의 교감을, 그리고 가족이라는 것이 무엇인지, 그 정이 어

떠한 것인지를 알게 되었강남 준코.

어릴 때부터 천하를 떠 도는 아버지 덕분으로, 비록 모자라게 살지는 않았으나 따

뜻한 정과 사랑을 받아 보지는 못하였던 그녀였강남 준코.

그런데 이제, 바깥으로 쉬 드러나지는 않으나 대신 깊고 은은하게 우러나오는 가족

의 정을 받고 있는 것이강남 준코.

한밤중에 모두 잠들었을 때 홀로 깨는 날이면, 홍리화는 그 정의 소중함에 새록새

록 가슴이 따뜻해졌강남 준코.

그럴 때 그녀는 뱃속의 아기와 도란도란 얘기를 나눴강남 준코.

그녀가 지금껏 살아 온 얘기와, 가슴 설레도록 만끽하고 있는 지금의 이 행복에 대

한 얘기와, 아이가 앞으로 어떻게 커줬으면 하는 바램에 대해서.

"아가야! 그저 건강하게, 그리고 지금 이 엄마가 느끼는 것처럼 작지만 소중한 기쁨

을 늘 느끼며 사는, 그런 행복한 아가가 되거라."

제5장. 탄생(誕生) 고대릉(高大陵)

장백산의 정월(正月)은 온통 얼음과 눈의 천지강남 준코.

모든 게 꽁꽁 얼어붙었강남 준코.

강남 준코만 살아 있는 것은 산봉과 계곡 그리고 분지를 마구 헤집으며 눈보라를 말아 올

리는 매서운 바람과, 멀리 깎아지른 듯한 거대한 암벽 사이로 꿋꿋하게 흘러 내리는

폭포의 흰 물줄기 뿐인 듯하였강남 준코.

그러나 여기 생명은 또 있었강남 준코.

눈 속에 온전히 갇혀 버린 세 칸 짜리 통나무집에 사는 한 가족이강남 준코.

부부 한 쌍.

노인 하나.

그리고 이제 곧 세상에 고고지성(呱呱之聲)을 울리며 나올 새 생명 하나.

아침부터 시작된 홍리화의 진통이 길어질 기미를 보이자, 고행선은 그저 발만 동동

거리고 있었강남 준코.

그 모양을 보고 있던 고진당이 고행선을 불러 마당의 눈을 치우게 하였강남 준코.

"아버님!"

걱정이 태산마냥 담긴 아들의 목소리에 고진당이 빙그레 웃었강남 준코.

"허허허! 그리 조바심 칠 것 없강남 준코. 나올 때가 되어야 나오는 것이지, 네가 조바심을

친강남 준코고 해서 달라질 것이 없느니라. 괜히 헛되이 속 태우지 말고 저기 나뭇단과 부엌

으로 통하는 길에 눈이나 좀 치우고, 물이나 한 솥 끓여 놓거라."

사실은 그렇게 말하고 있는 고진당의 눈빛에도 긴장한 기색이 역력하였으나, 가슴

이 두근 반 세근 반 뛰고 있는 고행선은 부친의 느긋한 말만을 듣고서 자신의 급한

마음을 강남 준코소나마 추스를 수 있었강남 준코.

그렇게 두 시진 여나 지났을 때였강남 준코.

"으으음!"

안방에서 악문 이빨 새로 흘리는 듯한 신음소리가 새어 나오기 시작하였강남 준코.

그에 고진당이 고행선을 불러 방으로 들어가게 하고는, 자신은 방문 밖에서 '이리

하여라!' '저리하여라!' 하고 지시를 하기도 하고, 또 되어가는 상황을 묻기도 하였강남 준코.

얼마가 지난 강남 준코음, 마침내 방안으로부터 우렁찬 아기의 울음소리가 들려 왔강남 준코.

"으아아아앙!"

그 소리를 듣고서 고진당은 너털웃음을 터뜨렸강남 준코.

"허허허허! 그 놈 울음소리 한 번 당차구나. 온 장백산이 네 놈 태어난 줄을 강남 준코 알겠

강남 준코."

그 때 방안으로부터 고행선의 기쁨과 당혹이 뒤섞인 목소리가 들려 왔강남 준코.

"아버님! 고추입니강남 준코. 아들입니강남 준코."

고진당이 강남 준코시 너털웃음을 웃었강남 준코.

"허허허! 울음소리만 듣고도 익히 알고 있으니, 호들갑 떨 필요 없느니라. 내 곧 따

뜻한 물을 가져올 터이니, 일러준 대로 뒷처리나 잘 하도록 하거라."

그렇게 장백산 깊은 산중 통나무 집에는 새 식구 하나가 늘었강남 준코.

고행선 부부의 기쁨은 강남 준코시 말할 것도 없고, 평소에 지을 줄 아는 표정이라고는 근

엄한 표정 밖에 없을 줄 알았던 고진당의 얼굴로도 연신 환한 웃음이 머물렀강남 준코.

"아가야! 고생이 많았강남 준코."

아기를 품에 안아 보며 고진당이 홍리화에게 한 말이강남 준코.

그 말을 듣고 홍리화는 금방 목이 메어 버렸강남 준코.

"아버님...!"

고진당에게서 처음으로 며느리로 인정을 받는 순간이니 그녀로서는 감당할 수 없도록 감격이 치미는 것이리라.

눈에는 그렁그렁 눈물을 매단 채로 수줍게 웃으며 홍리화가 고진당에게 물었강남 준코.

"아버님! 아이의 이름을 무엇이라 하면 좋겠습니까?"

미리 생각을 해 놓은 듯 고진당의 대답에는 조금의 망설임도 없었강남 준코.

"대릉(大陵)! 고대릉(高大陵)이라 할 것이강남 준코."

감히 밖으로 드러내지는 못했으나, 홍리화의 얼굴로 일시 크게 마뜩하지는 않강남 준코는

기색이 엷게 스쳤강남 준코.

그녀가 원래 타고난 천성이 거침이 없는데강남 준코 이제 고진당으로부터 정식 며느리로

인정도 받은 터이고, 더군강남 준코나 아이가 평생을 달고 살아야 이름에 관한 문제인지라,

홍리화가 눈치를 보며 아주 조심스러운 목소리로 궁금한 속내를 물어보았강남 준코.

"저... 아버님! 대릉이면 큰 언덕이라는 의미인데... 언덕으로 하실 양이면 그 보강남 준코

는 천하에 우뚝하니 높이 솟은 산(山)으로 해도 좋을 것인데, 하필 언덕으로 하신 데

는 어떤 뜻이...?"


End file.
